Broadband receivers for applications such as TV band tuners, multi-band cellular, cognitive radio, and/or software defined radio often employ a passive mixer harmonic rejection downconverter for high linearity and harmonic folding rejection. Conventionally, a multi-phase passive mixer with either transconductance or resistive weighting can be employed to approximate a synthetic sinusoidal downconverting clock. Such conventional harmonic rejection mixer (HRM) designs can suffer from device and resistive noise limiting receiver sensitivity, as well as nonlinear distortion due to voltage-dependent transconductance or switch resistance, and finite input impedance of transimpedance amplifiers. Noise cancelling schemes compensate partially for the heightened noise levels due to resistive passive mixing, but can require greater circuit complexity, and thereby take up more space. Furthermore, the HRM designs often operate at relatively high power consumption levels and can limit their use for mobile applications operating under stringent battery size and weight constraints.